


Carry On My Wayward Sons

by TsubaruKimimori



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural meets TRC. Various elements borrowed from the show and several things left out/altered for the purpose of this fic. Seishirou and Fuuma are hunters,hunters of the supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"There, that should be enough for the next few days." Fuuma unloaded a bunch of food in the back seat of his brother's car. Seishirou raised an eyebrow at the food they'd be surviving off of. "Damn cashier gave me a funny look."

"Well one guy buying out the entire stock of canned food and boxed snacks, I'd look rather shocked as well."

"I'M A GROWING BOY! AND EVEN WITH YOUR CRAZY DRIVING WE WON'T BE IN CALIFORNIA FOR A DAY OR TWO."

"Yeah yeah, get in." Fuuma got into the passenger seat while Seishirou checked the trunk.

Their father's journals, a couple of shotguns, several flasks of holy water, and several different pairs of clothes. Business suits with FBI badges attached, priest robes with crosses in plastic bags and several pairs of normal clothes. Seishirou closed the trunk before getting into the driver's seat. He slid his sunglasses on before tapping out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Must you smoke?"

"Yes, if you don't like it you can walk."

"YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

"Alright, then shut it." He turned the key and started the car before flipping the radio on. Fuuma rolled his eyes.

"Must you always get to choose the radio station?"

"My car, I'm driving, I pick the radio station. When you drive you can pick."

"YOU NEVER LET ME DRIVE, YOU WORSHIP THIS CAR!"

Seishirou tuned his younger brother out by turning the radio up. To the passerby's they saw on this crazy road trip, they were two young adults on a road trip. No one knew their secret life, not if they could avoid it anyways. That's because no one would believe them anyways. Seishirou and Fuuma were hunters, but they didn't hunt animals. They hunted vampires, demons, ghouls, and rogue spirits.

Their father had started the whole thing before the boys were born. Of course, now all the two boys had was each other. Their mother had died before Fuuma could even hope to know her, and they had recently laid their father to rest. It hadn't been easy to get Fuuma in on the "family business." He had been off in school and had friends he liked to keep in contact with. Not Seishirou, he was the oldest, he had to keep up the family business. He didn't have friends and everyone in his "love life" was a one night fling that he didn't remember in the morning he was so hammered.

Fuuma tapped his fingers on the dashboard to the music as Seishirou drove. He knew there was something Seishirou was keeping secret, they hadn't been hunting down problems as much, in fact everything they were doing lately, was fun. But what exactly was his older brother keeping from him? He remembered being stabbed in the chest during that bizarre boot camp for the chosen few. But what did that mean? Chosen few? What were these chosen few? And why wasn't he dead? He was stabbed through the heart, the last thing he saw was his big brother holding him and crying before his eyes shut. Did that mean Seishirou had something to do with this? Fuuma wouldn't put it past his elder brother to keep secrets from him. If there was one thing about Seishirou that never changed, it was his ability to keep secrets.

Fuuma's phone went off and he reached over to turn the music down to answer it. "Oh hi Yuuko."

Yuuko was their guardian of sorts. She knew of the family business and was a hunter herself. "Ah Fuuma, how are you doing?"

That was another thing; she was in on Seishirou's big secret whatever it was. "Fine, getting dragged to California. Someone decided his new life goal is to hang-glide from the top of the Golden Gate Bridge."

"Ah, your elder brother?"

"Who else?"

"Speaking of which, is he free to talk?"

"I don't know; let me ask His Royal Highness."

"You free to talk?"

"Yeah, pass it over." Seishirou took the time to flick his cigarette out the window before taking the phone.

"What is it Yuuko?"

"You still haven't told him, have you?"

"No, don't plan to if I can avoid it."

"What are you going to do when they come for you? Fuuma's not stupid. He's going to figure it out."

"Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

Next to him Fuuma strained his hearing. Of course his brother was wording his sentences so no one who didn't know what was going on would have no way of guessing.

"If you say so, I personally think you should tell him."

"Maybe, but I'll pick the time and place. We're going under a tunnel so I'm hanging up now."

"Fine, keep in touch, you boys tend to be reckless."

"Yeah yeah." He shut the phone and handed it back to Fuuma.

"Are you going to tell me what Yuuko had to say Seishirou?"

"Nothing of importance Fuuma."

Fuuma lowered his brown eyes at his brother's profile. He couldn't read his brother's face when he could see his cool amber eyes, never mind when he wore sunglasses. "You and I both know she only calls to give us a case or to check in when she's worried, so why is she worried?"

"Something about a reaper, it's nothing, now shut up or you're walking." Once again his hand went to his radio and turned up the volume as they continued on their journey to California.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seishirou's big secret is out and Fuuma doesn't take it to well

Chapter Two

-a week or so later-

"'Spilt up he said.'" The demon he was fighting got a rifle to the gut, giving the hunter a chance to shoot it. "'It will be easier to cover more ground this way he said.' Seishirou when I find you, I'm killing you myself!"

"That wouldn't be a smart move, oh Chosen One."

Fuuma whipped around so fast he almost lost his glasses. "Chosen One? Are you referring to me? Show yourself!"

A young woman stepped out smirking at the hunter. "I must say, Father is quite excited to meet you, Fuuma Monou Sakurazuka. Yes that's right, I know your real name, despite your father trying to hide you by taking your mother's last name, I know who you are." She approached the young male slowly. "Father was furious when he learnt that you were killed in boot camp."

"What the hell are you talking about I was killed? I'm standing here talking to you aren't I? And who the hell is your father? I'll put a bullet through his skull, just like I'm going to do to you when you give me answers."

"Tut tut, threatening me just to get answers. You're a hunter and yet you don't know who the demons answer to. Well higher ranked demons call Lucifer, daddy." Fuuma nearly dropped his gun, why the bloody hell was the devil interested in him?

"You're special Fuuma; you can do things not many other humans can do."

"Never mind stalling, if I died how am I here then?"

"You mean you don't KNOW? Oh man, you poor thing, let me take pity on you. Someone close to you made a deal with a reaper, their soul in exchange for yours which saved you from the fiery pits of hell and my father. I suppose now that you know the truth I can bring you to meet father so you can help aide us when the Promised day comes."

For the first time since he started this bizarre hunting trip, Fuuma was scared. The devil wanted him for the Promised Day, the Promised Day according to all the old journals of his father and the information that him, his brother, and Yuuko had dug up, was the Apocalypse. Why the hell did Lucifer want HIM on his side? He was a hunter dammit; his mission was to put an end to all this mess.

He couldn't move as the demon girl approached him closer. "I'm afraid I don't listen to my father little boy, I'd rather tear you apart right here, right now."

BANG!

The silver bullet pierced through the demon's skull. "You idiot, what the hell are you just standing there for?"

_"Someone close to you made a deal with a reaper, their soul in exchange for yours.."_

The words rang through Fuuma's mind like a hot knife through butter. It all made sense. His older brother's secrets with Yuuko, the "bucket list" of things they had been doing. "It was you!" He turned around to face his brother and was surprised to see a confused expression married the older brother's face. "YOU! YOU MADE A DEAL WITH A REAPER! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL FOR?!"

"So you found out have you? The answer to that question is obvious or so I would think."

"WELL IT'S NOT SO OUT WITH IT!"

"YOU'RE MY BROTHER! THE LAST FAMILY I HAVE LEFT, OKAY? DAD'S GONE, MOM'S GONE, YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT!"

"SO YOU THINK IT WOULD BE ALRIGHT FOR ME TO SURVIVE WITHOUT YOU?! YOU'RE MY ONLY BROTHER, MY OLDER BROTHER, THIS IS NOT ALRIGHT SEISHIROU SAKURAZUKA!"

"YOU HAVE PEOPLE CLOSE TO YOU LEFT! I FOLLOWED DAD AND HAVE BEEN HUNTING SINCE I WAS SIXTEEN! I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS OR RELATIONSHIPS TO GO BACK TO! WHAT'S DONE IS DONE, DEAL WITH IT!"

"DEAL WITH IT?! DEAL WITH IT?! WHAT EXACTLY WAS THE DEAL?"

"One year, I get one year, after that I get dragged down to hell and don't think you can stop it, no way you can get around a reaper. Just accept it and move on." Without another word he put his gun back inside his pocket and started to walk back to the car.

Fuuma remained standing there. One year. When had he gone to the boot camp? It was in September, they were in April now, seven months had passed, meaning he only had five before his brother was dragged down to hell.

What on earth was he going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the dead of the night Fuuma takes a walk down memory lane

Chapter Three

They had pulled over to sleep for the night, well for a few hours anyways. Fuuma wasn't sleeping; he kept turning in his seat. One: sleeping in a car wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world and two: he had too much on his mind to let sleep overtake him.

Finally giving up, he sat up in his seat and looked to his left. His brother was sleeping, or he appeared to be anyways. Fuuma unlocked his door and got out to stretch his legs. As he was walking, he got the eerie feeling that he was being followed. When he turned around he was looking at a pretty young girl.

"What's the matter little Fuuma, can't sleep?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh you know, someone that collects souls and holds them under contract."

"A reaper then."

"That's right little one. Perhaps knowing the truth will ease the little brother's mind."

"What are you…?"

"I'll show you everything that happened when you were, shall we say, down under?"

"You can do that?"

"Of course I can, keep in mind you can't change anything, these are just memories."

~#~

They found themselves in a baby's room. "That's me isn't it?"

"Indeed, and that's a demon feeding you demon's blood."

"Why?"

"Because you're one of the chosen ones."

_"Sweetie is he hungry? Wait, you're a demon." He watched in horror as the demon killed his mother._

"MOM! NOO!"

"You can't do anything."  _He saw his dad and at the time his seven year old brother._

_"Take your brother and get out of here Seishirou."_

_"But Dad…"_

_"NOW."_

"So that's how Mom died, Dad and Seishirou never told me."

"They were trying to protect you; your father hoped you'd never get pulled into this."

~#~

_"It's kill or be killed Fuuma, only one of us is getting out of this Boot Camp alive. It's you or me, me or you."_

_"Why can't it be both of us?"_

_"Haven't you figured it out yet? ONLY ONE can get out, ALIVE."_

_"I refuse to believe that Tetsu."_

_"Well believe it." Fuuma raised his fist and knocked Tetsu out before running for it. "Like hell, I'm out of here." He took off as fast as his legs would carry him._

_"FUMMA!"_

_"FUUMA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? ANSWER ME OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL PUT ITCHING POWDER IN YOUR PANTS AGAIN!"_

_He heard his brother's and Yuuko's voice. "I'M OVER HERE!"_

_When he came into the clearing he saw the two of them. "About time! Took you two long enough to find me!"_

_"Keep the teasing and I swear I'll beat you."_

_"FUUMA BEHIND YOU!" Tetsu came behind and stabbed a rod clear through Fuuma's body._

_"Fuuma! No!" His brother ran forward and caught him in his arms. "Don't you dare die on me! You're my little brother, my pain in the ass little brother."_

_Yuuko had caught up. "Hold him, I'm going to kill that bastard." When he caught up to Tetsu he swung him around and punched him in the face. "I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch, you stabbed my brother."_

_"It was kill or be killed."_

_"Good, apply that now because I'm going to kill you." The gun shot went off and he raced back to his brother and Yuuko._

_His amber eyes met Yuuko's red ones as she sadly shook her head. "Son of a-"_

~#~

_"You need to eat Seishirou, you're barely functioning."_

_"I'm fine, don't lecture me like I'm your son."_

_"YOU'RE AS GOOD AS! Fuuma-" She broke off and heard the sound of a fist hitting a wall. "You can't leave him on that bed for forever. You need to lay him to rest."_

_"Not yet. I'm going out. Stay with him."_

_He drove for what seemed like forever until he was in a deserted enough area. He made the circle and began to chant._

_"Well well well, Seishirou Sakurazuka himself. Greatest hunter known to man and supernatural beings alike."_

_"Just who I was looking for, a reaper."_

_"Let me guess, you want to do for little Fuuma what dear old daddy did for you."_

_"That's right, my soul for his and you give me seven years like Dad had to put things behind me."_

_"Except you're not your father, Seishirou, you're much more dangerous, especially you and your brother together." The contract appeared in her hand. "So tell you what. I'll bring your brother back and give you one year with him to do as you please. I don't advise telling him though, because if you try to weasel your way out of this, I don't care what your brother's doing at the time. Walking, driving, eating, in the shower or even having sex, he'll drop dead right there and get pulled back to hell for all eternity. You keep to the deal, after a year you get dragged to hell with no way out, save for some higher power, but chances of that happening are slim to none." She held the contract with the pen out to him. "Do we have a deal?"_

_A hand grabbed the pen and signed across the contract._

_"Good then, your brother will be fine, see you in a year Seishy." Amber eyes narrowed at the nickname as the reaper vanished._

~#~

_"Yuuko what the hell happened to me?"_

_"Fuuma, how?"_

_The front door open and his brother walked in, clad in sunglasses._

_"Why don't you get food Fuuma? I got pizza in the kitchen; your brother needs to help me lug something in." When they were outside she cornered the male. "What did you do?!"_

_"What makes you think I did anything?"_

_"Oh I don't know, you take off and magically your brother's back from the dead, so I'll ask again. WHAT DID YOU DO?!"_

_"Same as my father did for me with a twist."_

_"The twist being?"_

_"One year not seven. You can't tell Fuuma either."_

_"He has the right to know! How do you think he's going to feel when they drag you to hell!"_

_"If he knows, he'll look for away out of it and if he does that the deal's off and he'll drop dead."_

"I think that's enough for memory lane Fuuma, do try to sleep." She vanished and Fuuma heard his name being called.

"What the hell are you doing? You better not be looking for a hunt to get brownie points."

Fuuma walked over and hugged his older brother. "Hey, easy on the sappy crap, you know how I am with that."

"You're an idiot Seishirou you know that?"

"Hmm, this idiot's had more fun than you have, let's go, we have a job to get to."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> different than the show but thats the idea


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in fighting the seven deadly sins,a mysterious stranger saves Fuuma

Chapter 4

"So what's this job Yuuko told you about?"

"Series of weird deaths, they don't seem to be connected except the way they died is bizarre. One woman was killed because another shopper bought the last Chanel suit. I know that women value clothes, but that was just flat out greed."

"Wait…"

"What Fuuma?"

"I remember reading something, that the seven deadly sins were sealed away but when the Final Day approached they could break out. We need to tell Yuuko we can't take it."

"And why is that?"

"Because they're opt to possess people who already have the burden of one or more of the sins, at a high amount. You have more pride, than pride itself. I wouldn't say you were lacking in lust or wrath either. And then there's gluttony oh an-OW don't hit me watch where you're driving!"

"I am and I'll be fine. I'm already going to hell, we're taking the job and that's that."

~#~

"Well that's Sloth, Gluttony, Envy, and Greed down. Three to go little brother."

"Yeah yeah, and if you noticed it's three of the sins that could possess you! Wrath, Lust, and Pride."

"Oh shut up. Split up and let's go."

"Go where Seishirou?" A beautiful woman stood in front of him.

"Let me guess, you're Lust."

"I'm whoever you want me to be. It's just you and me, my brothers will take care yours, don't worry."

"Oh really, is that what you think?" He let her lead him into a kiss before guiding her to the sink that was filled with holy water and a rosary. "And that's why you don't mess with me or my brother," He paused. "By the way, I've had better kisses from humans."

~#~

"Oh very impressive hunter, you took out Wrath, but you have no chance against me."

"You're Pride alright; you sound just like my brother."

"You sound confident because you're one of the Chosen Ones, but I assure you you're not safe, not from me." Fuuma found himself backed to a wall. "What will you do now little one? Your big brother isn't here to save you this time; no doubt Lust has him under her spell. And don't try shooting me either, it won't work and I know you can't use your gift yet."

Gift? What the hell was this loony bin talking about? More importantly, thought Fuuma, why am I worrying about it instead of trying to find a way out?

A silver knife stabbed through Pride's neck before it was withdrawn. "You shouldn't lose sight of your opponent like that, and you call yourself a hunter, pathetic."

Fuuma opened his eyes and he was staring at a boy that looked his age give or take. He was on the short side (but compared to Fuuma, everyone was short even his big brother), had thick dark hair and the most inviting violet eyes. Realizing he was staring at the lithe form of his savior he swallowed and adjusted his glasses before speaking in what he hoped was confident tone. "Who the hell are you?"

A playful smirk from his savior. "The guy that just saved your ass."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui's fighting with the brothers and Seishirou's time is up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I apologize this chapter's gonna time skip a few times)

Chapter 5

"Fuuma! Answer me damn you!"

Fuuma looked at the newcomer. "Don't ignore your brother on my account."

Finally the two brothers were reunited. "Where's Wrath and Pride?"

"Dead, and Lust?"

"Dead," He noticed the newcomer. "Who the hell are you?"

"The guy that saved your brother's ass."

"Haha smartass, you have a name?"

Violet eyes narrowed. "Kamui Shirou."

"So Kamui, are you a hunter too?"

Kamui softened if only slightly at Fuuma's question. "Something like that."

"Well sorry Shorty, Fuuma and I work ALONE. Besides…" With great speed Seishirou pulled out a flask of Holy Water and threw it into Kamui's face.

The smaller man hissed and frantically grabbed his shirt to wipe his face. When he looked at the brothers his eyes were black."BASTARD! HOW'D YOU KNOW?!"

"I'm the best hunter to grace the face of this side of the world; you reek of demon, mind telling me why you saved my baby brother?"

Kamui was seething. "Despite what you may think, hunter, not all demons are pure evil. Yes I'm looking for my best interests, but I have no plans to kill you. In fact..." Kamui smirked. "I just may be able to get you out of your little predicament, Seishirou Sakurazuka."

"Is that so? The answer is still no."

"Seishirou! If he can get you out of it, let's listen."

"That's the thing, there's no way out. I try anything, you drop dead, simple as that, now are you coming?"

Fuuma followed his brother back to the car. To the brothers' amazement, Kamui was following them.

"I saved his ass; you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Fine, whatever, get in, but in the back seat." Fuuma slipped into the passenger's seat and Seishirou into the driver's seat. For once during this bizarre road trip there was no music.

~#~

A few days later

"So demon, where'd you get that knife?"

"So hunter, where'd you get that attitude?"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU STOP?! EVER SINCE WE LEFT, THIS IS WHAT IT'S BEEN LIKE, JUST SHUT IT!" Fuuma paused after his outburst and turned slightly in his seat. "Seriously Kamui, where did you get that knife?"

"Found it. You can't complain, it saved your ass."

~#~

Fiveish Months later

The three of them had become quite a unique team (much to Seishirou's annoyance). He couldn't deny that having Kamui around kept Fuuma from brooding on his older brother's inevitable fate. During the dead of the night, Kamui had let it slip to the elder brother why he had stuck around.

He found himself drawn to the younger hunter and since Fuuma was supposed to be one of Lucifer's Chosen Ones, he would eventually need demon blood to function. It would also make him stronger. Seishirou had somewhat approved of this, someone needed to watch Fuuma when he was gone.

"This is a whole city of vile demons!"

"Gee, thanks Fuuma."

A small apologetic smile was sent Kamui's way as the two of them dealt with a mass pack of demons.

"A hunter and a demon working together? Oh, of course, Kamui Shirou, the slut of the underworld."

"Nice to see you too Kyle."

"Oh dear Fuuma, aren't we missing some-" A silver blade protruded from Kyle's neck.

"Except I'm not someone you should miss."

"About time Seishirou! You left me and Kamui to handle him and his gang by ourselves."

"Wasn't easy finding out where they hid the knife you know."

"As much as I hate to break up this lovely reunion...Seishirou Sakurazuka I'm afraid your year is up…" The familiar female voice filled his ears and his ears alone. He could tell by the way Fuuma and Kamui were still celebrating taking down what seemed to their big enemy. Slipping the silver blade back into its protective leather case he paused before locking his amber eyes on Fuuma. "Hey think fast!" He flung the blade at his brother who caught it with ease.

"Why are you giving this to me...?"

"Oh you should know…" Thick black cords wrapped around his wrists and ankles, crucifying him if you will against the tall tree in back of him.

"WHAT?! NO, NOT YET!"

Distant growling could be heard and Kamui held Fuuma back. "Hell hounds, they're not picky on who they devour, get too close and you'll go too."

"GOOD! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

The reaper made her entrance, hooded in a black robe and a long scythe in hand. "You're a foolish human indeed Seishirou Sakurazuka; I'll compliment you on not trying to get out of this predicament though."

Amber eyes looked past her at his brother and his 'special person'. "Listen demon, you better take care of him! Or so help me, I'll haunt you till your dying day!" Turning his gaze back on her, he looked up. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get it over with."

Fuuma watched in horror (despite Kamui trying to prevent him from watching) as she raised her scythe and plunged the blade straight through his chest. "NOO!" Fuuma's desperate cry masked his brother's scream of agony.

She pulled the scythe back out and sealed a bottle that held a slip of paper. "Humans so foolish, they do stupid things for a stupid thing they call love, do take care little Fuuma." She disappeared and with her the hell hounds did as well.

Fuuma forced himself out of Kamui's grip and rushed forward as the black binds holding his brother's body up released and he fell forward. Fuuma caught him and was hoping he could've said goodbye but no; the eyelids hiding the strong amber eyes remained shut.

"Fuuma, come on, there's nothing you can do. He has no soul in his body. We have to bury him, leave him here; hell hounds will come and tear him apart. Or a demon will inhabit his body if we don't bury him properly."

"No! I'll get him back, he's always been the strong one, there's nothing that can keep him down forever."

With some great effort, Kamui managed to get Fuuma to carry the fallen form of his brother to the back seat of the car. "F-fuuma? C-can you drive?"

Fuuma was still shaking with sobs but he took the keys from Kamui's hands. He drove to Yuuko's house and pounded on her door.

"Coming! Fuuma, what is it?"

His face was streaked with tears. "T-t-t-oday was the day...Y-Yuuko...he's…he's…"

He couldn't finish so Kamui butted in. "The reaper came for his brother today."

"Oh...oh Lord, come in...I'll start calling to arrange for the burial, set up protective wards around the car for now."

~#~

One year later

Fuuma was still driving around helping people with Kamui's help. It was odd really, him in the driver's seat.

"Fuuma it's been a year, don't you want to?"

"No. Let's get back to work."

~#~

"You're a restless soul Seishirou Sakurazuka, I must say, you really bring meaning to the statement, full of hell."

A smirk. "All things considering where I am is a given. I'll keep torturing anyone I find down here that deserves it."

"And every time you'll find yourself bound here to this dead tree for the night as you are now. Can't promise the hounds won't devour you though."

Seishirou was about to yell go to hell but then he remembered where he was so he shut up. It was this night that he heard a voice, not a tortured soul, not his "master" and not his family's voice that he heard in his "sleep" sometimes. No this voice was different.

"Seishirou Sakurazuka, if you would please allow me, I can get you out of here and back on track. But to do that you need to please trust me." The voice sounded so angelic, so innocent. What was such a voice doing in hell?

Seishirou didn't care, he merely nodded and the last thing he remembered was a burning pain on both his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes I know, a lot different than how Dean gets dragged to hell but that's okay. Also chapter 6 is going to be Kamui and Fuuma's adventure during the year following Fuuma's brother's death. Keep tuned! And Im sorry for all the feels!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the year following his brother's death,Fuuma's still hunting

Chapter Six

A/N: The following takes place in the year following Fuuma's brother's death

"STUPID! YOU STUPID STUBBORN FOOL!"

"Fuuma…" Both Yuuko and Kamui looked at the young hunter, whose older brother they had placed to rest earlier this week.

"HE WAS SO STUBBORN! HE SAID HE DIDN'T LIKE ALL THAT EMOTIONAL OR SAPPY CRAP BUT LOOK WHAT HE DID! I'M THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE DEAD! I'M GOING TO FIND A REAPER, I WANT MY BROTHER!"

SLAP! "What good will that do?! Trade your soul for his, then he'll just do the same! IT WILL NEVER END, SO STOP!" Fuuma looked into the intense scarlet gaze at the woman that was basically his mother. "You need to stop, none of this will bring him back, nothing can, he knew what he was getting into."

Fuuma didn't say anything he stormed out car keys in hand. Kamui followed behind a not so distant second. He watched the young hunter shockingly open the door and get in, the seat being too close for him. As Kamui slid in and the car was started the music started to play  _Heat Of The Moment._

"Umm Fuuma? Why don't you move the seat back…"

"No, I'm not changing anything about this car." Kamui didn't say anything else and they drove in silence.

~#~

"Fuuma...you have to."

"You know I don't like to do this."

"You have too, you've used your powers a lot as of late."

Fuuma sighed, he hated doing this, but he sealed his lips around the cut on Kamui's wrist and lapped up the blood there. He hated feeding on demon blood, especially Kamui's. He hated taking from someone important to him. Kamui was all he had left. He felt alive again as he drank the blood, his powers rejuvenating. Finally he pulled away and looked at Kamui who offered a hug in return. The two of them had started sleeping together a few months after…the incident as Fuuma liked to call it.

~#~

"What great timing, I finish with that and we're surrounded by a bunch of demons, I suppose this is War's doing?"

They were now dealing with the Four Horsemen as the Final Day was drawing near. Together they had taken out Famine and Pestilence. Now War was summoning dead corpses and controlling them as puppets for the hunter and the demon/hunter to fight.

For the most part the fight they held their own. Fuuma's super demon exorcising powers came in handy, that's for sure. Until the explosions began. "Where the hell did these come from?"

"From War himself, he's right over there."

Sure enough a man in a business suit with a red tie stood over them making the floor crack under their feet. "Nowhere to go I'm afraid boys. You will pay for what you did to my brothers."

Fuuma stumbled back, ready to fall to his death.

"FUUMA!"

A strong hand grabbed one of Fuuma's arms and yanked him up. "You really are lost without me, aren't you Fuuma?" Fuuma blinked once, twice, three times. It couldn't be and yet. Black hair that outlined a strong face, long black coat, a gun in a free hand and of course sunglasses covering the eyes. "Give me the cliff notes version, what on earth are we against?"

"War."

"Thanks for that, Commander Demon Obvious."

"He's not being smart, literally War of the Four Horseman."

"Oh for crying out….There was talk of Death taking to earth now I know why."

"Seishirou how are you?"

"Never mind that now, how do we get rid of the source of all things that rage War over there?"

"If we knew you think we'd be wasting our time fighting his minions?"

"All of you close your eyes and block your ears."

"We're supposed to trust a disembodied voice?!"

"Shut up Kamui, I trust that voice, I've heard it before and I trust it, I can't explain why."

"Kamui for my brother to trust something is big."

"Who's to say that it is your brother?! Your brother is DEAD."

Fuuma convinced Kamui to cover his eyes and ears just in time as the piercing white light engulfed the room and War screamed.

What was left was the corpse of War with a tall lithe figure standing above him. Fuuma narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry but who the hell are you?"

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally they get an answer to how Seishirou got pulled out of hell

Chapter 7

Fuuma, Seishirou, and Kamui stared at the figure that stood above War's corpse. From the dark jeans, the skin tight shirt and the white trench coat, to the soft black hair and bright green eyes.

"I'm an angel of the Lord, Subaru Sumeragi," Those green eyes rested on Seishirou. "I want to thank you for trusting me, both here and when I pulled you out of hell, I'm sorry about the marks."

"MARKS?! YOU MARKED MY BROTHER?!"

"Um yes, on the shoulder from when I gripped him tightly to pull him out of hell."

Fuuma rushed over and pulled his brothers coat off to see two large hand prints branded into his shoulders.

"Cool, battle scars."

"SEISHIROU, THIS IS NOT COOL! YOU SHOW UP A YEAR TO THE DATE THAT I WATCHED YOU DIE AND NOW WE'VE GOT SOME GUY CLAIMING TO BE AN ANGEL—WHERE'D HE GO?!"

"I'm over here, I am indeed an Angel of The Lord."

"Then where are your wings?"

At being addressed by Kamui, the angel's eyes narrowed. "My wings cannot be seen by humans or demons. Our wings are only visible to humans when we die."

"So why did you pull my brother out of hell?"

"My Father says he's important for the Final day so I did as asked. Now with War gone, that leaves Death and you will need all your resources to end him."

"So does that mean the angel as well?"

"Sure why not, let him come. Fuuma where's my car?"

"Err…."

"Your precious baby is in the shop, it happened when we were chasing Pestilence."

"We have another car for now."

"Give me the keys, I'm driving, I missed it."

"Fine but I get shotgun."

"No you can sit in the back with your boyfriend, I really don't think it's a good idea to have a demon and an angel in the back seat together."

"He's been back for less than an hour and already it feels like he never left."

When they all piled in the car, Subaru hesitated. "Um, are you sure?"

"Yes, get in and put your seatbelt on."

"Why does a seat need a belt?"

"So you don't go crashing through the windshield, Seishirou is more than reckless when it comes to driving."

That night when Seishirou and Subaru had knocked off in the front seat, Fuuma and Kamui had gotten out so they could talk. "He seems so different…but seeing him again…"

"You shouldn't let your guard down, I'm still not convinced that's your brother so keep that in mind."

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are a dangerous place they make you live your worse nightmares

 

_"The two of you need to make it; the hospital is about ten minutes away."_

_"You know you're a good kid.”_

_"Dad don't try to talk, just hold on." CRASH! An eighteen wheeler crashed into the black impala sending it rolling._

_Honey-brown eyes opened after the car stopped rolling. He held the gun at the demon that had approached them. "You won't shoot me; you have other plans for that."_

_"Try me."_

_The demon jumped the body, leaving the three in the car left for dead. When the human inside the body regained control of themselves they ran over to call 911._

_"Dad?" He turned to the passenger seat, his dad was unconscious. "Seishirou?" Ignoring the pain, he turned to look in the back seat. His brother had lost more blood in addition to the approximate liter he lost in that battle. He was much too pale._

_"_ Fuuma?" Honey eyes opened and were staring into violet orbs. So, he was dreaming again.

"Are you alright? You're pale."

"Yeah, just dreaming about the accident I got into with my dad and brother a while back, where's my brother?"

"Off with that ‘angel’ checking out a few leads." Kamui paused for a moment after explaining this tidbit. He still didn’t trust Subaru; the guy was an angel, Kamui was a demon; and then there was the mysterious reappearance of Fuuma’s big brother. Someone who Kamui watched get impaled with a giant reaper scythe right through the chest. Kamui had seen the hunter shirtless; not by choice but because Seishirou didn’t care, and there was no indication that he had been stabbed with that scythe. The only scars he had on his body were the two handprints on his shoulders from that angel.

“So what were you dreaming about?”

Again honey brown met violet. “Just the day where this job took a turn for the worse.”

_~#~_

_“So Daddy’s with his boys again, how sweet, however Akashi, it’s not you I’m after.” The yellow-eyed demon raised his hand and sent the man crashing into the wall. When he turned he was face to face with a gun. “Going to shoot me Fuuma? It’s thanks to me that you’re still around. Not your father and not your brother. They know this of course, they’re the masters of secrets. They’ve known something is wrong with you.”_

_The hand holding the gun shook._

_“That’s what I thought…you don’t have the guts to face me…you’re so perfect.”_

_“Hey!”A normal bullet pierced the demon’s shoulder. He turned and was met with an intense amber stare. “Leave my father and brother alone! Want a fight? I’ll give you one!”_

_“Aw still protecting baby brother? Why protect Daddy? Did the vampires hurt him too much to handle me?”_

_“Maybe I just want a crack at you for killing my mother, you ever think of that?”_

_Fuuma watched in horror as his brother and the demon went head to head. It didn’t end well though. Seishirou ended up pinned to the wall and knife pressed to his neck. “Still want to fight me little boy?”_

_“LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE! IT’S ME YOU WANT!”_

_“Shut up Fuuma, this is my fight.”_

_“Confident, aren’t you?” Before his brother could answer, Fuuma’s mind raced with the right answer. That was his brother in a nutshell. Overly confident in his abilities and once he said something was his, that was it._

_He was pulled out of his thoughts by the smell of blood. Looking he saw his brother bleeding from several spots and their father being held by the demon’s psychic powers against the wall._

_“Just think Fuuma, just you and me. Daddy and your big brother won’t hold you back anymore.”_

_He knew he had to do something. His father was still recovering from the vampire job and his brother was losing too much blood. Knowing he’d get lectured later, he aimed the gun at the demon and fired only to hit black smoke as the demon disappeared and both his father and brother fell to floor._

_“DAD! DAD! Come on, wake up.” His father opened his eyes and looked at his son. “I’m sorry dad I wasted a bullet, I know I wasn’t supposed to but I had to, I couldn’t let him hurt you or Seishirou anymore.”_

_“Later Fuuma, for now help me get your brother to the car.”_

_Both of them picked up the semi-limp body of Seishirou whose amber eyes opened and looked at Fuuma; a half smirk on his face. “You’re a terrible shot, you know that?”_

_“Normally I’d hit you, but for now please save your strength, you’ve lost about a liter of blood.” They laid him in the back seat and Fuuma helped his dad into the front passenger seat. Ignoring adjusting the driver’s seat, Fuuma got in and started to drive._

_~#~_

“And after that we got rammed by an eighteen wheeler; a demon had possessed the driver; we all ended up in the hospital. My dad and I got off with a minor cuts, bruises, and a slight concussion; Seishirou not so much. He ended up in a coma and reaper came for him. Dad sent me out to get some things from Yuuko and that’s when he made the deal. The rest you already know.”

“Not telling him the story of when Dad made the deal to seal his fate, are you?”

Fuuma looked up and was met with sunglass filtered eyes of his brother. “Oh, I see you’re back, find anything?”

“Actually we did, so get in. We’ve got a drive to make.”

This time Kamui found himself in the back seat next to Subaru, both of them shooting glares at each other.

“An angel and a demon in the backseat, that’s just wrong on so many levels, Seishirou.”

The older male flicked out a cigarette. “Sounds like a title of a bad porn movie if you ask me.”

To this reply Fuuma facepalmed, Kamui yelled about Seishirou being a pervert and finally agreed with Fuuma that yes, this was his real brother.

Subaru however… “What’s a porn movie?”

Fuuma half turned around. “Let’s hope you never find out.”

The angel sat there puzzling as they drove to their next job and hopefully more clues on the location of Death.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuuma learns an important lessons
> 
> some angels can be trusted
> 
> others cannot

Chapter Nine

 

They were pulled over to the side of the road for the night. They still had at least another 100 miles until they reached Death’s location. Kamui was curled in the back seat like a cat, Fuuma was sitting in the passenger seat wide awake. His brother was asleep in the driver’s seat and Subaru was nowhere to be found.

Not being able to take the sleeping noises anymore Fuuma unlocked the door. Honey brown eyes rested on the pack of Mild Sevens in the cup holder. He yanked them out before leaving the car.

He had one half up to his lips when the voice came. “Hello Fuuma.”

He dropped the unlit cigarette to the ground and grabbed his gun.

“You know that doesn’t work on me.” 

“Well forgive me for not being trusting, who are you?”

“I’m Kanoe, an angel, much like the one that pulled your charming brother out of hell.”

“Only let me guess, you’re not as strong as Subaru is, right?”

“Smart boy, but listen to me Fuuma—”

“No you listen to me, do you have ANY idea what I went through in the past three and half years?”

“A hunting trip with your big brother and you getting your way with some demon slut, real enduring.”

“You have no idea. I went from being a normal guy in school to a hunter. I left my brother and father to do the family business, I didn’t know my mother. However in three years I have buried my father, seen things I never thought existed, I got killed and then the icing on the hell cake? I buried my brother, the last family member I had left. And then yes as you put it I had my ‘way’ with Kamui and then after all that? My brother’s back with one of  _your_  lot. Oh let’s not forget that apparently I’m one of the chosen few for Lucifer’s army complete with telekinesis. Did I leave anything out?”

“You know you’ve got a smart mouth Fuuma Monou, almost as smart as your big brother’s in there, although why don’t you ask him what he remembers from hell? I mean, seeing as he went there  _for you,_  you deserve to know what happened to him, right?”

A slight hesitation on Fuuma’s part. “If he hasn’t told me clearly he either doesn’t remember or he doesn’t want to talk about it. Who am I to push him? And how do you know anyways?”

“Suit yourself, your brother’s no angel, that’s for sure.”

“And you are? For an angel you don’t dress the part, you look like a cheap hooker.”

“Watch your tongue boy. The only reason you’re alive Fuuma Monou is because you’ve been useful to us, once that ends we can erase you and modify the memories of those close to you so they won’t go searching for you.”

“Time and place…bitch.”

“Now’s as good of time as any...you’re for the other side Fuuma Monou, you’re of no use to—” 

A sharp blade impaled her through her chest and she staggered forward. 

“I’d shield your eyes if I were you.”

Fuuma did as he was told (for once) and shielded his eyes just in time for the explosion of bright lights. All that remained was scorch marks shaped like wings on the pavement.

“You…”

“First thing you should learn Fuuma is that not all angels are good. Second thing you want to learn is that there’s a price on your head. You are Lucifer’s vessel and if we don’t get all those rings, there’s no stopping him from walking free.”

“And that’s why you’re helping us?”

“Part of it.”

“And my brother?”

“What of him?”

“Why did you pull him up from hell?”

“Because I was told to.”

“Yeah I know, you’re daddy’s boy but there’s more to it so why?”

“I...”

“That’s enough both of you, what are you doing up? For all you know we could reach Death’s location tomorrow, so you get in the back seat with your demon and you in the passenger seat. “

Fuuma turned and leaning against the tree was his brother.

What are you doing up Seishirou?”

“Who said I was sleeping? I believe you have something of mine brother dear.”

“Not this angel?” At this comment Subaru turned red.

“No genius my cigarettes, Hand them over.”

Making a sheepish face Fuuma passed his brother his cigarette pack before heading back to the car.

“Did you find it?” Seishirou didn’t look at the angel, he chose to tap out a cigarette and light it.

“Yes...um, about what he said.”

“What? About calling you mine? Just because you raised me from hell doesn’t mean I own you unless you want me to.”

“Maybe...forbidden as it is.”

“No more forbidden than what my brother’s doing with that demon of his.”

“I’m supposed to remain pure…but…”

“But?”

“That will change.”

No more words were said, he too headed back to the car, leaving a dumbstruck Seishirou with a barely smoked cigarette hanging out of his lips, ash falling to the ground.

 

A/N: sorry if people seem a bit OOC here. Seishirou’s warped from being touched by an angel (hahaha) and Subaru’s a bit on the cold side for reasons ~

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuuma knows theres something off with his brother but what is it? And since when does the older hunter trust anyone?

Chapter 10

Honey eyes opened. The sky was dark and from the looks of it they were on the road in the middle of nowhere. “This effing blows were stuck in the middle of nowhere with no idea of where to go.”

“I don’t mind you talking to yourself, but friendly reminder we have two other occupants in this car and from the looks of things they’re asleep.”

“Where the hell are we?”

“Heading back to the east coast; we just crossed on over into Nevada. Seriously go back to sleep and keep your hands away from my cigarettes.”

“Now who’s being loud...you’re going to wake them up!”

“Excuse me…I don’t mind you talking, but just to correct you…angels don’t sleep...I don’t know about low life demons.”

“No we don’t. I would think a weakling like you would need to sleep.”

The car came to abrupt stop. “Okay seating arrangement change. Fuuma get in the back with your demon. Subaru sit in the front with me. Problem solved.”

~#~

“This place is swarming with demons! Fine time for our demon and angel to take off!”

“Will you shut up, you idiot? These are all old friends of yours, right? Instead of complaining, help me.” A pause as sunglasses were removed and the chanting begun.  “Demon intra mortalem hanc esse uoluisset. Mali spiritus non latent hic in lucem sanctam, hic ab dehinc Christo patris et tempore. Demon exorcizandrum.”

Black smoke filled the air after the exorcism. “We can’t take them all like this…”

“No kidding Commander Obvious, not my fault your demon probably betrayed us.”

“Oh like we can trust the angel now?”

“Given the choice? Angel beats demon, yes.”

“What on earth has gotten into you? What happened to trust no one? If I didn’t know better I’d say you were in lo—”

_Bang!_

“What have I told you about paying attention, idiot?”

“I  _am_  paying attention. Excuse me for noticing something was wrong with my big brother! You’ve been wonky ever since you got pulled out of hell. Not to play at words but what the HELL happened to you down there?”

Without the sunglasses, it was impossible to miss amber eyes widening and the older male froze in place as images flashed through his mind. After a minute he shook it off. “I don’t remember.”

“All of you shield your eyes; I shall exorcise them safely.”

After the bright light, again Subaru was back and with the way he and Fuuma’s brother were looking at each other, Fuuma didn’t know what to think anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "sometimes we take chances sometimes we take pills i could write it better than you ever said it."

“I don’t know Fuuma, this doesn’t look promising.” A yellow beam of light looked down the dark alley as Seishirou walked in the lead, Fuuma behind him.  
“Why would an angel lie? You trust Subaru don’t you?”  
“Subaru is different, I…never mind.”  
“Well if it isn’t the chosen vessels for Michael and Lucifer.”  
The flashlight dropped and a gun was drawn instead.  
“Now you know that doesn’t work on us silly boy; what’s the matter, no demon or angel babysitters today?”  
“We don’t need them to handle the likes of you.”  
“Oh really? I suppose, then, your brother doesn’t need to be healed from that gaping wound in his chest?”  
“FUUMA! YOU SON OF A—LET HIM GO.”  
“So neither one of you will bend to our will? Despite being the keys to the determination of the apocalypse? Seishirou, you need to rise up and be Michael’s vessel and stop your brother from being Lucifer’s vessel.”  
“Bite me.”  
“Suit yourself; you can bleed to death just like him.”  
Forcing himself to stand up despite blood gushing from his mouth he glared at the angel. “You either heal my brother or I’ll put this blade through your skull.”  
“I’ll heal him and you when you say yes.”  
“Again...bite me…using our sister as bait? That’s low, even for scum like you.”  
“Fine, what about if we heal both of you from stage four stomach cancer then?”  
The blade fell from the older hunter’s hand as he tumbled down next to his brother. “Well little brother...looks like we’re going to see Mom and Dad after all…”  
The blade was picked up. “You can torture me, you can beat me, you can attempt to kill me, but if you EVER touch them again I will kill you,” A soft hand touched both brothers’ heads. “I’m sorry.” The same soft hand reached out and latched with Seishirou’s pulling him up off the ground.  
“Thank you.” Seishirou offered his hand to Fuuma in turn.  
“What were you two doing here?”  
“Looking for Kotori...”  
“Kotori?”  
“Our sister…well half sister. She died when we were kids but this douchenozzle said she was back, so we had to come check it out and when we did...”  
“We entered their trap.”  
“The reunion will have to wait…I found Lucifer’s stronghold.”  
~#~  
“Is that everything?”  
“The four rings, the blade, the knife, and the gun. Best shot we have.”  
“Why are we doing this again?”  
“We nothing Fuuma; you’re staying put.”  
“What?! No I AM NOT! I TRAINED FOR THIS!”  
“I don’t care, the answer is no.”  
“Fuuma for once...I have to agree with him…it’s dangerous.”  
“And it’s not dangerous for you Kamui? YOU ARE A DEMON! HE’LL SLAUGHTER YOU.”  
“And I’m a bit more studier than a human.”  
“Actually, you better stay him with him; Seishirou and I will go.”  
“You heard the all powerful angel shorty; you and my brother stay.”  
~#~  
Fuuma was pacing. They should’ve been back by now, it had been over ten hours. Where were they? “I’m not waiting anymore; Kamui, shimmer me to that graveyard.”  
~#~  
Upon arrival to the graveyard, Subaru was nowhere to be found and Fuuma looked on the ground and saw a familiar body there in a pool of blood and glasses askew on his face……  
“You see Fuuma, you lost…now you have no choice but to say yes to me.”  
Kamui grabbed Fuuma’s hand and felt a pang when he pulled away.  
“Alright then Lucifer, you win; yes.”  
~#~  
“Humans are fools, just because he thought he lost everything he said yes, so come on Seishirou Sakurazuka, Michael’s chosen vessel, come and meet your end.”  
The gun was left behind along with everything else. “You better take care of him when he wakes up.”  
"You really are stubborn; he's possessed, you can't get through to him. You'll get killed if you try."  
"I don't need a demon telling me what to do thanks."  
"THE ONLY WAY TO GET FUUMA BACK IS WITH A PURITY BLADE WHATEVER THE HELL THAT IS SO STOP THINKING YOU HAVE ALL THE ANSWERS!"  
"Why are you arguing with me? It's not like you care about me right?"  
~#~  
"Aw, big brother coming in to save widdle Fuuma again? This time it won't work though. How I wish you were one of the chosen ones, your soul is far more tainted then his, you'd be so much easier to control, and a better vessel."  
"I've been to your place, Lucifer, didn't like it. Give my brother back."   
"Nah, he'll do. I think I'll make him stab you though, just think of how traumatized it would make him. He freaked out when you traded your soul for his, just think of what he'll do if he's the one that actually kills you." As if like a puppet the younger brother moved towards the older brother, knife raised and ready to plunge through his chest.  
"DON’T JUST STAND THERE YOU IDIOT! YOU’RE GOING TO LET HIM KILL YOU?!”  
"If it will get my brother back, then yes."  
"First things first, off with these stupid sunglasses, I want to see the life leave those devilish eyes of yours." A fast hand knocked the glasses to the floor and the knife raised, ready to plunge through the hunter's chest for good but the attack never hit.  
Seishirou opened his amber eyes he hadn't realized he had closed. "Oh dearest little brother, you come to save a mere human? It would figure, you always were the kind one."  
A pale hand went to the knife and pulled it out. Emerald eyes narrowed. "You're no brother of mine!" Before anyone could process what had happened, the same knife was thrown and hit Fuuma in the chest. A slew of chants followed it before the knife was withdrawn.  
Fuuma dropped to his knees making Kamui run forward and hold him. "Kamui? What happened?"  
"Welcome back! That was so stupid! TRYING TO TAKE IN A SOUL LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT!" The pair of them kissed but they were brought out of their sweet moment by another voice.  
"SUBARU!"  
Fuuma glanced over in the direction of his brother's voice. He was holding the angel in his arms.  
"What on earth did you do that for?! YOU IDIOT!"  
"You wanted your brother back…it was the only useful thing I could do for you. You see, the purity blade meant a knife filled with a pure essence. Not much is purer than an angel's essence." Noticeable by the other three for the first time were a pair of black wings.  
"Your wings…I can see them…"  
"I figured as much; I told you didn't I? Non-angels can only see an angel's wings when we die."  
"YOU ARE NOT DYING ON ME!"  
"Don't cry for me, I’m already dead and besides, if I was dying to protect you I don't mind, I love you." Fuuma and Kamui looked away as Seishirou's amber eyes widened. Without thinking of what he was doing he pressed his lips to the angel's and noted how soft and cold they were.  
Emerald eyes widened as he attempted to kiss back but his body was failing him. As the kiss broke, the hunter was left staring into soft emerald eyes. "Subaru I…"  
"I know, otherwise the spell to save your brother wouldn't have worked. Please don't cry, I was rather fond of that smirk of yours and the rare smiles I used to get." Without much more warning, there was a bright flash of light and all that was left to prove there was an angel there at one time were the wing shaped scorch marks on the pavement.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Carry on my wayward son there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest dont you cry no more"

Chapter 12

 

“Are you going to help us? Or are you going to spend all day moping here and throwing that knife at the dart board?”

“You and your demon can run along, I’d rather stay here.”

“WHAT WILL THAT ACCOMPLISH? WHAT WILL ANY OF THIS ACCOMPLISH? I DIDN’T GET MY BUTT DRAGGED OUT OF SCHOOL AND AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS FOR YOU TO TURN INTO A MOPE!” Instantly the younger of the two had known he had went too far. The knife dropped to the ground and he was met with an intense amber glare.

“Alright then little brother, shall I send your little boyfriend back to the fiery pits of hell and see if you’re skipping over rainbows and singing butterflies?”

“You...you were in love with him, weren’t you?”

“I didn’t say that, now did I? Love isn’t exactly a word I associate myself with Fuuma.”

“Maybe not, but I’ve seen your one night flings and I saw how you were with that angel. You were in lo—” The blast of rock salt grazed by Fuuma’s head. “I won’t miss next time. Drop it.”

~#~

"You need to let it go Seishirou, I know that angel meant a lot to you but....he's gone, he rebelled to save you..."

"Who said anything about him meaning anything to me? I just don’t like people dying for me."

"That’s what I thought, isn't everyone just a one night stand to you?" Behind the sunglasses, amber eyes narrowed. "He...he was different, we never even slept together so shut it."

Kamui opened his mouth to argue but Fuuma shut his mouth. Despite his bizarre blackouts as of late, he still knew when his brother needed to be left alone. It was an awkward silence in the car; no music, no talking.

“Where are we going Fuuma?”

“Hell if I know, Seishirou, where are we going?”

Seishirou for his part didn’t answer, he merely flicked his cigarette out the window before driving in silence.

They stopped at Yuuko’s place and Seishirou handed Fuuma one of the many wallets they used in the past. “Here.”

“What are you...”

“Take this, take your demon, get a car from Yuuko, and then buy yourselves a house. Go live a happy, hunting-free life.”

“And you?”

“I’m going to continue the family business of course. Yuuko knows and she agrees with me, you deserve a break; go on.”

“You’re not doing this…not now, after you dragged me into this you’re leaving me behind?”

“That’s right. I nearly lost you once, I’d rather not risk it again. So go, get married if it will make you happy, go live your normal, demon-free life.”

“Won’t be demon-free if I’m there, will it?”

“Speaking of,” Seishirou turned in the seat and pulled his glasses down. “You better take care of him. I’ve told you I’m the best hunter to grace this side of the planet. YOU HURT HIM and I will find you and send your demonic ass back to hell, got it?”

“I’ve had plenty of chances especially when you were in hell. Have I yet?”

“You heard me…Kamui.”

Violet eyes widened. He had never been addressed like that by the older hunter...ever.

“As for you, little brother, Yuuko already knows not to call you for jobs.”

“Bet she doesn’t know Subaru’s gone, does she?”

“That’s not of her concern now beat it, go.”

“Come on Fuuma…we need to go...”

Finally both of them left the car and watched as Seishirou pushed his sunglasses back up and lit another cigarette before driving off. “Does he know what he’s doing?”

“Does he ever? Not much more we can do though, is there? If my brother doesn’t want to be found he won’t be found, let’s go see what Yuuko says.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayward sons spilt yet together

Chapter 13

 

Kamui sighed as they passed yet another long stretch of nothing. This was boring. Fuuma tapped on the steering wheel along to the music. “This car sucks Fuuma.”

“Excuse me, it was the best one Yuuko had. Sorry we don’t have the impala, but the only way I'd get it would be if Seishirou drops dead again.”

Kamui groaned; humans were annoying. “What are we hunting anyways?”

“Banshee.”

“Banshee? How do you know?”

“Did some digging into research. You know I could’ve been a man of letters instead of a hunter? Why was I forced into being a hunter? Anyways, everything seems to fit and everyone that was attacked was vulnerable in some way, shape, or form.”

When they reached the site of where the banshee was apparently hunting, they flashed their badges. “Oh two more of you guys huh? We already spoke to one of you.”

As the detective walked away, Fuuma looked at Kamui. “You don’t think a  _real_  FBI agent is here, do you?”

“Why would they be?”

“Well if it isn’t Agents Lanky and Short-stuff. What are you two doing here? I thought you were living a happy,  _retired_  life.”

“Seishirou? What are you doing here?!”

“Working the case, same as you.”

“You shouldn’t be here.”

“Neither should you.”

“But you're vulnerable to this thing! You lost someone you—” Fuuma shut up as the glare his brother was giving him was lethal.

“I told you two to retire, but if this is how it's going to be, Short-stuff you come with me.”

Kamui looked over his shoulder and hesitated before following the older brother. “Stay on the case Fuuma. I'll be back soon.”

Kamui found himself staying in Seishirou's hotel room while the older brother discarded his FBI getup (the badge, coat, and tie).

“So what is it you want with me hunter? I told you, I’m not leaving Fuuma just because you don’t approve of him dating the ‘supernatural’.”

“You’re right, I don’t approve of it and I never will. So you have a choice: either you make yourself un-supernatural or I kill you.”

“Become un-supernatural? Pretend I agree to that nonsense, how exactly would I accomplish that Your Highness?”

A smirk as the hunter approached the demon. “I’ve done my research. Fuuma is, after all, the last of my family and if you think for one second I’m going to let some filthy, disgusting demon kill him like the one that killed my mother and father, you’re wrong. Or even as much as a fallen like the one that caused Subaru's untimely death...” The pause between the two was awkward. “You drink enough human blood, you become one of us.”

“So what? You’re just going to go killing people or raiding a blood bank or something?”

“Ha you’re funny, I’m trying to save people not kill them. No; I have blood here from three people that care enough about Fuuma to want him happy, so start drinking.”

“If I refuse?”

The sound of a safety being released on a gun. “We both know the answer to that.”

“So whose blood is it?”

“Does it matter?”

“Perhaps.”

“Myself, Yuuko, and few of our friends; all willing donators. Now shut up and start drinking.”

“You can’t be serious…”

“Oh I’m dead serious. I won’t let my brother stay with a demon.”

Violet eyes narrowed and slowly picked up one of the bottles and started to drink. “This is disgusting.”

“Get used to it and yes I will sit here and wait for you to finish it all, then we’ll meet up with my brother and you two are going back home.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
> Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion

Chapter 14

 

Fuuma cursed as he sat in his motel room; even with Kamui rubbing his shoulders it wasn't helping. “Damn him he's so stubborn! His pride will be his downfall! Oh wait that already happened once! Can't you go shimmer after him?”

“I cannot…my demon powers are fading...”

“Why exactly?”

Kamui fidgeted. He didn't want to cause tension; wait since when did he feel like this? Damn that hunter, he was experiencing human emotions.

“Kamui?”

“Never mind, let's just figure out how to beat this banshee.”

~#~

“WHY IS THIS DOOR LOCKED?! THIS IS WHERE THE STUPID THING IS I KNOW IT! KAMUI! LOOK INSIDE!”

“I can't see, the windows are too high up!”

“THEN CLIMB ON MY BACK AND SEE!”

Kamui obliged and once on top of the taller male, he wiped the window with his sleeve. “I don't see anything...other than...oh no...”

Fuuma looked up. “What?”

“That idiot you call your brother is in there talking to someone, I can't make out their face though.”

“IF HE DIES AGAIN, I’LL KILL HIM MYSELF.”

~#~

Inside, Fuuma's brother stood listening to the banshee talking. “I know your heart desires, Seishirou Sakurazuka. You wish nothing more than to be with that angel, to be with your parents. You never asked to be brought back from hell. You want your brother out of this...I can end all that for you Seishirou...just let me in...”

Amber eyes closed and he saw him as a kid running around with his father and mother, well his mother was pregnant with Fuuma so she didn’t run much. He remembered his father lifting him up to the crib and telling him that this was his baby brother Fuuma; be a good big brother and protect him. So he did just that...or tried to. Clearly he rubbed off on Fuuma, Fuuma was just as stubborn as he himself was. At least now he had Kamui to protect him but Subaru....Subaru was gone and never coming back...

Just as the banshee was about to stab him, something froze it before it disintegrated into dust. Amber eyes opened and as everything came into focus he found himself staring into a pair of emerald eyes. “Subaru?”

Seishirou felt himself falling backwards. Subaru was back...nothing else mattered.

 


End file.
